


The Life of the Twins

by LunaLehnsherr



Series: Stark Dynasty [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Kyra Stark - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Canon Divergent, Everybody Lives, Multi, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Jean Grey, X-Men and Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLehnsherr/pseuds/LunaLehnsherr
Summary: The Twins, one mutant and one not. They're Starks, like their big brothers, Harley and Peter, and their little sister, Morgan. Kyra Peggy Potts Stark, older than her sister, Kamala Maria, by 12 minutes, lived with the X-Men for 9 years to learn about her powers. Kamala stayed home with their parents and was taught magic by the twins' Uncle, Dr Stephen Strange. The twins may have been seperate and while Kamala is a splitting image of their father like Kyra is of their mother, but they are the best of friends. Now, after reuniting, Kyra leaving the X-Men with a promise to return if they ever need her as she absolutely loved working with them, Kyra and Kamala are on a new journey. And it's their hardest one yet. They've been announced to the public, now everybody knows they exist. This is their life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra's coming home for the first time in 9 years. And Tony and Pepper tell the world about their twin daughters.

"I'm coming back, Mom." Kyra says, on the phone to her mom, Pepper Potts Stark. "Charles says that I've learned everything I can from them." Kyra smiles, finishing packing her room at the school. "I can't wait sweetie; I'll tell your sister to wait outside for you." Pepper pauses, having a conversation with someone on her side of the phone. "Honey, I have to get to a board meeting but I'm so happy you're coming home, we've missed you." 

"I've missed you guys too! I love it here, but I miss you, I'll see you soon Mom. I love you," Kyra hangs you after she hears Peppers' "I love you too Ky."

Once Kyra has packed everything away into her suitcases and shrunk them, curtesy of her Aunt Hope, she put them into her pocket and walks down the stairs, the rest of the X-Men waiting for her. She isn't an official member, but she does help out from time to time. Kyra hugs Hank, Raven, Peter, Ororo, Scott and Kurt. "It's not goodbye, it's see you later." She reminds them, before heading to the door where Jean and Charles are waiting. The two of them follow Kyra onto the quinjet that her Father gave her, so she could fly home whenever she wanted.

A well-known fact between the X-Men was that Jean and Charles keep Kyra under control, her powers are dangerous for her to use because of the electricity she needs to have inside her. In a way, she's like a phone battery. If she uses her powers too much, she'll pass out after a few minutes. But she can also explode, sending out what is equal to an EMP that can take out an entire city block. That only happens when she is in major distress and experiencing either a panic attack or an anxiety attack. Jean and Charles being able to read minds allowed for them to be able to stop those explosions before they happen, they sat down with Kyra after about a year of her living with them, she'd had a panic attack and took out the power in the building for almost a week. They asked her if it would be okay for them to almost constantly be in her head, she said yes and from then on has felt a dull pressure in the back of her mind which she quickly got used too. But it did help her, there weren't any more explosions and she rarely passed out, once Jean realized that was what was happening. She once took out the power in all of New York.

It's not a long flight from Westchester to the Compound, only half an hour, twice as fast as the drive with no traffic. The compound looked exactly how she remembered it. She landed the quinjet on the grass field, next to the Benatar, which gets Kyra excited because she hasn't seen the Guardians in a few months. She stepped off the jet and ran over to her twin, who was waiting on the field. "I missed you so much!" Kyra says to Kamala, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, I thought maybe you'd decided to ditch us and stay with the X-Men" Kamala tells Kyra after they let each other go.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Kyra replies. Kamala laughs at the reference. Kyra turns back to Jean and Charles,

"If you, or the X-Men ever need me, let me know." She touches her right temple with her right index finger. "I'm gonna miss you guys, it'll be so weird not waking up at the school.” She says, hugging them both tightly. 

“We’ll call, I promise, your room is always open, if you want it. You are family Ky,” Kyra smiles at Jean,

“The quinjet will take you guys back to the school, then come back here. Don’t miss me too much!” She yells out, before the ramp on the jet closes up.

“Hey Kiddo,” Tony says, walking over to meet Kyra, having just come from an Avengers meeting the suit is still peeling back.

“Hi Dad. I haven’t missed too much have I?” Kyra asked, taking her twins hand.

“No, but everyone wants to meet you.” He remarks, off-handedly. Kyra looks over, half terrified.

“Chewie, we’re home.” Kyra whispers to Kamala when they walk through the gigantic glass doors of the compound. The twins share a laugh. They get to the entrance to the dining room with that enormous table, which is twice as long as it was in the five years half of them were gone, when Kyra’s phone rang. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

She excuses herself and stays at the doorway, “Peter, what do you want?” She answers,

“I miss you! And can I have your room?” He replies to her question.

“Maximoff! I swear, it’s been like 40 minutes since I left! And you can’t have my room! It’s still my room! Remember I wasn’t saying goodbye, I’m still going to use it when I come visit.”

He sighs.

“Peter, honey, I miss you too and I know it’s going to be weird but I’m just a phone call away I promise. I need to go, getting introduced to the avengers and co, before the world tonight.”

“Okay, just know, I’ll be calling _a lot_.”

Kyra laughs. “I’d expect nothing less.”

She hangs up the phone and goes into the room, following after her sister.

“Um, hi?” She questions when everyone is looking at her noticing Gamora she yells out “Space Mom!” and attack hugs Gamora and Peter Quill, Space Dad. She has a conversation with Groot and then punches her Uncle Steve in the face and then hugs him saying “That was for Siberia. I missed you so much though.” She slowly makes her way through everyone she knows, asking 'Aunt Tasha' about training in the morning, thanking Aunt Hope for the shrinking tech, the usual stuff. As it turned out, Kyra only really had two people to meet. Vision, who sounds an awful lot like JARVIS and she really should check that out, and someone with the same surname as her second-best friend in the X-Men, Wanda Maximoff. Wanda and Kyra pretty much instantly become best friends.

Later on, Kyra reunites with her Mom in her Mom’s office and then together with Kamala and her father, they launch the story of the twins into the world. The basic run-down being, 16 years ago, in 2007, Pepper and Tony had the twins, but kept them private and out of the public eye, then Afghanistan happened and the craziness of pretty much everything else. The twins were on the plane with Pepper during New York, were staying with their Uncle Bruce Banner during the Ten Rings, then Kyra went off to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters when the family learned she had the mutant gene. Now they’ve decided to let the world know about their other two kids, they already know about their eldest, adopted kids and Morgan so they should know about their twins.

Kyra moves into her new room, right next door to her twin. The two of them sharing a heart to heart. “You know, no matter how much we fought, I’ve always hated watching you leave.” Kyra said to Kamala.

“Feeling’s mutual Kyra, you think it was easy living here all alone knowing my other half was somewhere else. And I accept you the way you are, Mutant or not, you will always be my twin.”

They share a teary-eyed hug before going into their respective, connected rooms and going to bed.

Tomorrow is a new day, one that the twins will be sharing together for the first time in 9 years.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra and Kamala have a lot of catching up to do. Meanwhile, their "space parents" and biological parents have an interesting conversation.  
Their lives aren't going the way they had planed, but where's the fun in that?

"Wake up already", said a soft voice in her ear. Kamala looked up and saw her little sister Morgan leaning towards her face and trying to wake her up, holding a huge pillow.

"Morgan? I'm up, I'm up, you don't have to..." and Morgan stopped hitting her with the pink fluffy pillow. 

"Brrr... what time is it?"

Morgan smiled at her and said:

"It's 7. Mommy said that breakfast is ready. Come on let's go"

"Yeah, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Gotta change from my PJs first."

Morgan smiled widely at her older sister and left the room.

Kamala opened her phone to see her Instagram (yep, all teenagers do that, even the Stark kids). First thing to do in the morning for any Gen Z kid. 

"What the what?? I got _1 million _followers?! How the heck did I..." and then she noticed comments on her selfies like "You look just like Tony Stark" or "Are you his real daughter?" Oh no ...

"People can be annoying", said a voice behind her. It was her big brother Peter Parker-Stark, MIT student and the Spider-Man. "I sure know what that feels like. Seeing many people around you asking the same questions again and again."

Peter sat down next to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Trust me.”, he said leaving the room. 

Peter was a good older brother. He would send Kyra gifts when she was at Xavier's school and sometimes visit himself. Kamala, who was staying at Dr Strange's home most of the time also got gifts from Parker and saw him in weekends. Once, when the twins were small, a kid tried bullying Kamala for not having the latest Nintendo (if only he knew that Mr. Stark bought the company later for Harley), so Spider-Man showed up out of nowhere, teaching the kid a lesson. Long story short, no one ever dared to talk like that to Kyra or Kamala, cause "Spider-Man was their friend". A little grin showed on Kamala's face when she remembered that incident. 

"Right, let's get ready for our first day as twins", said Kamala to herself. Inside, she knew that it's not going to be easy to live a normal life, now that everyone knew that she's the famous Stark's daughter. But most of her friends were Avengers anyway, so this should've been easy. But after seeing Kyra enter her bedroom with a shocked face, the 12% of positivity that she had kind of faded away. 

"You too?" Kamala asked.

"Yes. _1.2 million?!_ I don't even know how to react..." 

Kamala smiled at her sister. She noticed how similar her body language and Kyra's body language were, even though they were separated for such a long time.

It was a twin thing.

"Dr Strange must be waiting for me at the Sanctum. Let's have some breakfast and go there together. I'm sure uncle Strange will love having you around." Kyra nodded in agreement, exiting her twin's room and getting dressed for her first day.

Kamala's life on any other day was pretty normal. Even though she was the daughter of genius Tony Stark, known for being a very flawed person, her father and mother always tried keeping things simple, teaching them the simple way of life. The fact that Tony bought Harley the Nintendo franchise was... a phase. Tony loved his children. And sometimes he would make foolish decisions just to please them, but he did teach them good morals. And Pepper Potts was a loving mother. She was a responsible person, much more responsible than Tony ever was. They were good parents. Kamala would wake up, just like anyone else, have breakfast with her family just like anyone else, and take the bus to the New York Sanctum. Here, her uncle Strange taught her how to use the mystic arts for the good of others, and how to master this amazing talent. 

"Perhaps one day, when I am no longer here, you can become, Sorcerer Supreme.”, he told Kamala once. She was 12 at the time. And ever since that moment, there wasn't one day that Kamala didn't read something about the mystic arts or didn't practice. Apart from this, her uncle Strange taught her some medicine things too. Once they performed surgery on Wong, who agreed to be the test subject, as long as his spiritual form could watch. 

Both Kyra and Kamala were gifted girls, and while some of their differences would make them argue, most of the time they were close. 

Kamala got out of the room and headed downstairs, where the Starks would have their meals together. No matter how busy Tony Stark was, he would never miss dinner, lunch or breakfast with his family. But as she almost got downstairs with her bag filled with mystic arts books, she saw her twin sister standing next to the dining room door, hiding and hearing what the people were talking about inside. 

"What are you doing Kyra?!”, whispered Kamala. 

"Look", said Kyra in a low voice, pointing at the people in the room. 

It was the man himself, Tony Stark, his lovely wife Virginia Potts-Stark, Gamora and Peter Quill. Behind them, on their flat screen TV, the news was on. It was quite disturbing to see your own face on the TV you were once watching Brooklyn 99 on. 

"Look Tony, it's not safe for the girls to be out like this. I understand, you will protect them, but with the guardians they have a much brighter future. Here, people will keep asking them questions about their personal lives and they will never be the same again. Gamora and Peter will take care of them and, trust me, they will have a lovely life in space", said Stark's wife to him. 

Gamora, who was nodding, looked at Stark and continued:

"I spoke to Strange earlier. He thinks that Kamala is ready to make her own choices now. Whether she decides to stay with him or come with us, he thinks that she'll do great. And Charles thinks that Kyra is one of the best students he has. He told Peter that her powers mean a great deal in space and with them, she can build lots of spaceships, control and even manipulate other electronic devices. Trust me Tony, they're better off with the guardians."

Stark looked at the three people who were begging him to let go of his daughters for a better future for them. 

"I have to give it a thought. Look Quill, I just got Kyra back. It's not been easy for any of us, and although I appreciate your offer, I have to research into it."

"Whatever you say, Stark. I'll see you around."

As they made their way to the exit, Gamora spotted the two girls who were spying on the adults.

"What are you two _doing?!_" she said, frustrated. 

"What the actual h-" started Kyra, but quickly got interrupted by a voice behind her, as she got into the dining room, with Gamora holding her and Kamala's hoods. Their "Stark Industries" hoodies were hanging in the hands of the "fiercest woman of the galaxy".

"Language, Kyra!". Steve was looking at her disappointed. He always did that when one of the Stark kids were about to say something inappropriate.

"Our babysitter was Wade Wilson. You can't really blame her..." said Kamala, jumping to uncle Steve, hugging him. 

"Uncle Steve, I didn't see you there.”, said Kyra, a little embarrassed. After all, Deadpool was their babysitter for a while, and, well, it was his fault. 

"Why are you two spying on us?”, said Pepper, looking at her daughters. 

"Well, we just overheard a part of it. No big deal, mom.”, spoke Kamala, smiling at her dad who was showing her a big thumbs up. 

"Tony!”, yelled out Pepper.

This was a very normal thing in the Stark household. 

"Gotta go to Dr Strange now, mom. And sorry for what happened.", said Kamala.

"Hang on, you're going with Happy in the helicopter. It's not safe to go alone.”, said Tony.

"It's okay, Tony, me and Peter will take them to the Sanctum.”, said Gamora. 

Saying this, and after many hugs and kisses, the girls found themselves in the glorious ship of the Guardians of the Galaxy. The other guardians were, surprisingly, not there.

"Where's Rocket?”, asked Kamala. She loved Rocket with her entire heart, and of course she was good friends with Groot.

"They... are... uh..., having breakfast in New Asgard.", said Quill with a bit of hesitation.

Before, leaving, Kamala and Kyra hugged their "space parents" and then made their way to the Sanctum.

"You're going to love it here.", said Kamala.

Entering the Sanctum, the girls were in an absolutely shocking situation. 

"Good morning", said Gamora to the girls.

They were too confused to speak.

"Aren't you going to hug your space parents?”, asked Quill with a wide smile.

Dr Strange, who realized that something wasn't right, asked Kamala what had happened. 

"Abnormal activity. I sensed that yesterday at Kyra's homecoming party. Something is not right. That's why I specifically asked the guardians to stay with me. I'm afraid the guardians you and your parents were talking to weren't real."

"How do we know that these guardians are real?”, asked Kyra.

"The Sanctum has a very strong defense system, after all the attacks from Thanos and the rest, we are taking care of this place very well.”, Kamala told her twin. 

"Kamala, your help to find out what thing is causing this abnormal activity."

Taking out her mystic arts ring and a couple of books, Kamala looked like a mini Dr Strange. She was doing a tracking spell with her teacher. 

After a while, they were both looking at each other terrified. 

"What is it?”, asked Kyra.

"Mysterio and Loki.", said Kamala, "they're here."


	3. The Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins found out Loki and Mysterio are up to some shenanigans and why exactly do they want the twins? Kyra finds out she can manipulate magic and being known to the public and having a male friend close to your age is maybe not a good thing. And Kyra would make her Uncle Steve and her old babysitter cry, for the same reason just only one of them is happy.

‘Ahhh shit.’ Kyra thinks.

Wade would be proud, Uncle Steve would not.

‘Kyra? Are you okay?’ She hears Jean ask in her mind.

‘Yes, I just found some bad stuff out but yes I’m fine. I might need you guys so, keep your mind in my head.’

“Okay, great. So, Mom has been helping Mysterio and Loki convince Dad to send us to space. Why do they even want _me_ in space! I mean I’m pretty much useless without electrical energy,” there’s nerves and confusion.

Then, lightbulbs.

“Wait, shit, no. Could that be possible? Jean!” She yells out, ‘Kyra?’ Jean materializes in physical form, only visible to Kyra.

“Hi, I need Ororo here right now. And tell Kurt to bring Peter as well.” Kyra tells her, ‘Got it they’ll be there soon.’ Kyra looks back at her space parents, uncle and her twin.

“Jean is a telepath, like Charles. We have a thing.”

She’s interrupted by Kurt teleporting in right in front of her with Jean, Ororo and Peter, Jean looks over Kyra and practically studies her for 30 seconds before turning to Kurt and nodding, him taking her back to the school.

“Ororo I need you to hit me,” Kyra says, she hasn’t given anyone an explanation but Ororo does, she can create electrical energy for Kyra to feed off, giving her a power boost. The whole room was filled with what seemed like fairy lights. She’d never seen Magic before, not in this form at least.

“What’s going on? Kyra?” Kamala asks, wondering why she’s acting so much more like a Pisces than usual.

“I’ve never seen Magic this way. Can one of you make a portal? I want to try something.” Dr. Strange, creates a portal to Kyra’s bedroom at the tower.

Kyra sticks her hand onto the ring of magic and then moves her arms in a way that looks like she’s dancing, when she lets go, the portal is to her bedroom at the Xavier School. “_That_ is why they want me in space.” She says, pointing at the changed portal.

“Either that or the whole mind control thing Loki did to Uncle Clint. They must know I can do that; they were talking about my powers specifically. Control, manipulation, building,” she sighs, annoyed, she covers her face with her hands and then pulls them down her face, sitting on the steps of the sanctum.

‘I just got back. I knew it would be hard but Loki? I thought he was better now! And Mysterio, god, I fucking hate that guy.’ Kyra thinks to herself.

“I need to leave.” She leaves the sanctum and starts walking towards the restaurant she last saw her old babysitter at. Peter walks alongside her, not saying anything. He knows she’s in a tough spot.

Everyone is staring at her, taking pictures. People are going to think she’s dating Peter, but she doesn’t care, she just needs to get to the restaurant.

Back at the sanctum things are going pretty well, all things considered. Ororo explains to the Guardians, all of them, that Kyra usually does this, and Peter will ground her if Jean and Charles can’t. Kamala wonders how often this happened, how tough it must have been on Kyra.

Peter calls Ororo once he and Kyra get to the restaurant, “She’s alright. She’s annoyed and worried, she thinks it’s her fault. She was the one who pushed the announcement, but she’s alright. The power boost is helping too. I’ve gotta go, I’ll keep you posted.” He hangs up, it may seem out of character for him but for whatever reason, Kyra just seems to bring out his soft side.

He remembers when she first arrived at the school, how small and closed off she was, looking at her now, 9 years older and confident in herself and her powers, he smiles, she’s grown so much.

Peter and Kyra return to the sanctum a few hours later, they may or may not have stopped for pizza, Peter does have a fast metabolism. They’ll never tell you, but the pictures of the middle Stark child and a silver haired young man on a date at a pizza restaurant will circulate on Instagram and all the news sites by the end of the day.

“We have to act like we don’t know,” She says, interrupting whatever conversation Kamala and her Space Mom were having.

“What?”

Kyra smirks.

“Loki and Mysterio, we just have to act like we don’t know. They don’t know that I know I can use my powers on magic. They don’t know that we know they’re trying to get us out of the picture. So, we use it to our advantage. Mom said that Harls was coming home today, we both know he’s not going to let me leave Kamala, when I woke up Petey was sitting at my desk, fast asleep, I asked FRIDAY how long he’d been there, and she said all night. Harley is rarely ever in New York; he hasn’t seen me in around 3 years.”

Gamora nods, “That might work,” Dr. Strange says, thinking.

“It will work, neither of them can read minds,” He nods. Kamala looks over at Kyra and they have a conversation without words, not like she and Charles or Jean, or all three of them, just with their eyes.

Kamala is staying at the sanctum learning, practicing. Kyra nods.

“I love you,” Kamala says, looking over at Kyra before she leaves.

“I know,” Kyra smiles, before leaving with Ororo and Peter.

The three of them head back to the tower Ororo flying overhead, keeping watch over the 'baby x-man', Peter and Kyra walking, having little conversations, mainly about Peter not telling Erik he was his son.

“Look, it’s your choice but he deserves to know.” Kyra says to him at the bottom of the tower.

“Hi Harley!” Kyra squeaks out after being attack hugged by Harley walking into the kitchen in the penthouse. “Kamala decided to stay with Uncle Strange,” Kyra explains at her Mom’s confused glance.

“Who are these guys?” Tony adds to the conversation, coming up next to his daughter and hugging her close to him, so close she can hear the nanobots in the housing device on his chest.

“Ororo Munroe, Storm and Peter Maximoff, Quicksilver. Pete missed me too much,”

“Hey!” comes Peter’s reply, Kyra giggles and gives him the Stark bitchface™️.

“You know I’m right.” She deadpans.

“Dad,” Kyra sighs when Tony wouldn’t let her move.

“I missed you too, but Pete, Petey and I need to go train.” She says to him when Peter, her brother, walks in.

“You don’t _need _too,” He whines, hugging her tighter.

“Pete’s not staying forever, he and Ororo need to get back to the school tonight, and Petey’s going back to MIT tomorrow.” The Peters’ both nod.

Tony lets his eldest daughter go. “Fine, but I get you all day tomorrow!” She smiles and nods.

Ororo, Peter Parker-Stark, Peter Maximoff and Kyra get in the elevator to the 90th floor, which is completely comprised of a gym and a viewing room, which is just the entrance to the gym, so nobody accidentally gets caught in the crosshairs of a training session.

The only one in the gym when they get there is Vision. Ororo hits Kyra with more lightning so she’s at full power and then steps back to a wall, not joining this round. When Kyra turns her powers on, Vision crosses her field of view and she sees a surprise.

“Vision!” She yells out, wanting him to stop.

“Yes, Kyra?” He asks, floating over to her.

“Can- Can I try something?” She asks, he nods at her, so she moves her left hand towards him, rather his codes, and pulls the amber code out of his body. It dances around her fingers, only visible to her.

“Do you feel okay?” She asks him.

“I feel normal.” He replies, she nods, expecting that answer.

“FRIDAY, can you send down the server box?” Kyra looks at her left hand, smiling. ‘I reckon it’s JARVIS,’ she thinks.

She sticks her left hand on the server box and pushes the amber code into it.

“JARVIS?”

“Hello Kyra, welcome home.” JARIVS’ British voice replies.

“JARVIS, I need you to tell Dad to not let anyone know you’re back, okay? Initiate WD protocol.”

“WD protocol initiated. And Kyra, if I may, it’s wonderful to have you home.” Kyra smiles brightly at the camera she knows is in the room.

“It’s wonderful to be back, JARVIS,”

Ororo and both Peters are confused, Vision is less confused.

“Come on boys, are you just going to stand there or are we training?” Kyra asks, snapping them back to the present.

Meanwhile, on a news website.

_‘Pictures were taken of Kyra Stark and a mystery silver haired man eating pizza together at 11:46 am today, the two seem awfully close and were seen together later on joking around walking back to Stark Tower, even stopping for ice cream and it’s no surprise to us that the silver haired mystery man paid for the desert. Do you ship these two? Looking over Kyra’s Instagram feed it would seem the two of them have been friends for quite a while. While we don’t know his name, we definitely ship it. Do you? Leave a comment below if you do and subscribe for more information on Kyra and her mystery man.’_

That is how the fake Peter Quill finds them later, Kyra manipulating some of the Iron Legion to attack her older brother and her fast friend. ‘Yes, she’ll do nicely,’ Mysterio thinks to himself, watching Kyra pretty much effortlessly manipulate and control the Iron Legion.


	4. Addressing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's found out about the rumoured romance between Kyra and Peter, Kyra addresses it. Kyra and Kamala prove they're twins and the Stark's at the Tower are cute. Plus Peter finally tells Erik the truth.

“You did great, kid. Don’t get cocky.” Kyra’s brother, Peter, says to her once they finished their training session. ‘Double Peter training session.’ Kyra laughs inside her head.

“Hi Space Dad!” She calls out, after noticing Peter Quill.

“Oh god, no, three Peters? In one room? That’s just asking for trouble!” She remarks, only slightly joking.

“KYRA PEGGY POTTS STARK, LAB 4. NOW.” Comes the voice of one Tony Stark from the ceiling.

“Well- I guess I’m going to lab 4. Pete, Ororo, if I don’t see you before you go back to the School, I love you, tell the others I miss them?” Kyra asks, hugging them both quickly. They nod and Kyra is in the elevator to Lab 4, which is on Floor 94. More like _is _Floor 94, the lab makes up the entire floor.

_Peter ‘Mercury’ Maximoff_

I miss you.

_Kyra ‘Electro’ Stark_

I miss you too

Tell Erik

He deserves to know

_Peter ‘Mercury’ Maximoff_

KYRA!!!

What if he hates me?

What if he doesn’t want me?

What if he’s ashamed of me?

_Kyra ‘Electro’ Stark_

He won’t hate you.

Just trust me.

I gotta go baby but TELL HIM, 

he deserves to know.

You know he does

“Hi Dad,”

“Kid, what the hell is this?” Tony asks his eldest daughter, pointing at the holo-table behind him projecting news articles released during her training session with two of the Peters.

“Articles on me and Pete having lunch together,” Kyra reads over the headlines, mostly ‘Silver-Haired Mystery Man spotted with Tony Stark’s eldest daughter Kyra’ or some variation on that.

“We aren’t dating Dad, he’s like Petey and Harley, brother material, not boyfriend material. I’ll clear up tonight.” Kyra reassures her father.

“Okay, and thank you, for JARVIS.” Kyra smiles up at her father, she did not get the tall genes in the family, sitting at 5 foot 4 and a half inches.

Looking around the lab she notices a suit sitting in the corner in her signature electric blue color. She points over at it.

“Is that?” She coughs, “Is that for me?”

Her father nods, walking her over. Charles gave her an X-Men suit, of course, she has a suit but it’s cool for her to see that she’s getting a suit like her Dad, her Mom, her Brother Peter, her twin sister and her Uncle Rhodey.

Later on, after dinner with the fake Peter Quill and Gamora, Kyra goes onto her Instagram, her 1.2 million followers having jumped to 2.7 Mil since the morning. She records a quick video saying thank you for 2.7 Mil and explaining that she was actually Tony Stark’s daughter and to look out for a video she’ll be posting to her YouTube channel in about an hour.

“Hey guys, Kyra here. So, you’ve probably heard the news, yes, I am Tony Stark’s daughter. Have been since the day I was conceived. But I’m here to talk about the news articles about what I did today. My ‘Silver-Haired Mystery Man’ as the news sites are calling him. His name is Peter, yes, I know, he has the same name as my older brother, and he’s 23 years old. He’s like another older brother to me. I grew up with him, he taught me a lot about controlling my powers.”

Static cut.

“Pete. He’s helped me more than you can imagine. During the five years my older brothers were gone he kinda just stepped in and did older brother stuff. I was 11 years old when it happened, so you know, I needed that help.”

The screen flashes rainbow, is it a hint at something?

“Anyway, basically, please don’t ship me with Peter because he’s my brother and that is gross. I’m not in a relationship, and I’m not looking for one at the moment.”

Another static cut.

“So yeah, that’s all I have. I just needed to get this out there because it’s disturbing having people ship you and your brother.”

The video cuts to a black screen with Kyra’s previous video titled ‘What I eat on a day off.’

_Comments disabled on this video._

**Multiple news sites, minutes later.**

_ ‘Kyra Stark speaks on rumored romance.’ _

_Kyra Stark has spoken, in her most recent YouTube video (yes, the eldest Stark daughter has a YouTube channel!) which she titles ‘Addressing.’ The 16-year-old speaks on the articles about her rumored relationship with the ‘Silver-Haired Mystery Man’, who we now know is called Peter. She says Peter, 23, is like an older brother to her, even sharing her older brother Peter Parker-Stark’s name. (more information on Kyra and Peter Stark’s relationship _ here _) She mentions the Blip with sadness in her eyes, saying that this Peter helped her while both her older brothers had been blipped. The last thing she mentions is that she finds shipping her and Peter “gross and disturbing”. Comments on the video have been disabled. What do you think about the eldest Stark daughter’s response to the articles? Subscribe for more information as it comes in._

‘That’s over with at least.’ Kyra thinks after reading one of the articles. She posts the link to her Instagram story, her Instagram having been verified in the time it took to record, edit and post the video, and then posts a poll of Morning or Night routine for her next video.

She helps Morgan get ready for bed and gets FRIDAY to take a picture of them both in their matching PJs and send it to her phone. She puts a basic filter on it and posts it to her Instagram captioning it ‘Matching (Twinning without my twin) <3’.

She doesn’t notice that Kamala, who stayed at the Sanctum posted a picture of her and Nebula in the same matching PJs with the same caption until her comments blow up with ‘Did you and Kamala plan this?’ or ‘DAMN KYRA AND KAMALA ARE SO TWINS. THEY’RE LITERALLY WEARING THE SAME PJS AT ON THE SAME NIGHT AND POSTED A PIC WITH THE SAME POST AND CAPTION.’

Kyra reads Morgan to sleep, before heading back to her room, taking off the little make-up she had on and braiding her shoulder-length brown hair into two side braids before heading off to bed.

Setting her alarm for 6:40 in the morning as per usual and putting on her favorite album. She asks FRIDAY to turn off the lights, laying on her side she pulls the sheets up to her shoulders and closes her eyes. It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep.

She doesn’t know that just two floors below her, Loki and Mysterio are talking about what Mysterio saw when he walked in on her training.

She doesn’t know that Peter Maximoff is having a nightmare about her being under mind control.

She doesn’t know any of that. All she knows, is that she’s home. She’s with her family and she has to protect them.

Jean and Charles watch her sleep through the mental link, the innocent look on her face comforting, unusual given all she’s been through.

Her mother comes in about an hour after she falls asleep, pulling a blanket up over the covers on her bed, kissing her forehead.

Her father 30 minutes later just stares at her sleeping form, nobody except FRIDAY seeing the lone tear that rolls down his face at having her home, where she belongs.

Her brother Peter checks in after mistaking the faint music for whimpers but smiles when he sees her in her bed.

Her brother Harley comes in some time around 2 am, when he wakes from a nightmare of having her ripped from their family, and sits on her desk chair, eventually falling asleep. A picture of which being saved to a folder in FRIDAY named ‘My kids being cute.’

Elsewhere Peter Maximoff wakes to his father, Erik. “Dad,” he whimpers, speeding into Erik’s arms. “Kyra, I think she’s in trouble.”


	5. You went to Space without me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse happened in 2016, the same time as the Civil. Kyra had been with Charles at his school for a few years, she was taken along with him but had escaped and met up with Raven and Peter at Erik’s magnetic bubble, but that’s a story for another time. Now, 7 years later, the events of Dark Phoenix are happening. See how Dark Phoenix plays out when you've got Kyra added into the fold. And is something going on between our resident professor and the ex-villain? And the darling Fourth Wall breaker that is Wade Wilson breaks some fourth walls, please ignore him. I don’t know where he comes from.

Kyra and Tony Stark are in Lab 4 working on a new piece of tech. “Dad, if we keep it like this the cords are going to overheat and cause a series of micro explosions. The whole thing won’t work.”

Kyra points at the holographic pieces she and her father are putting together.

“Are you sure?” Tony asks his eldest biological daughter.

Kyra nods. “I’m having FRI run little electrical pulses through the hologram, I’m sure.”

She pulls the top piece off and grabs a square shaped piece to put in between the top and bottom pieces, before placing the top piece back on. “FRI,”

“Running impulses.” FRIDAY responds to the verbal cue.

“No explosions, that should be good.” Kyra smiles over at her father, who’s smiling back at her.

A vibration interrupts the sweet moment as Kyra gets a message from her twin saying ‘try and stay out of the tower today, maybe tomorrow too. Uncle Strange and I are trying to reinforce the tower like the Sanctum is.’

‘Okay,’ Kyra shoots back.

‘Kyra? Are you available? We need your help. Do you have your suit?’ Comes the voice of one Charles Xavier, in Kyra’s mind.

‘Yeah, I’ve got my suit. Send Kurt. Brief me on the plane.’ She projects in her mind, knowing he will hear it.

In a cloud of smoke, Kurt appears just as Kyra’s suit does, since she had upgraded with Nano-Tech so it could appear at any moment, like the Iron Man suit.

“Bye Dad! I have to go help the X-Men!” Kyra yells out to her father before Kurt takes her to a random street that she’d never seen before. 

‘When the others went to space to rescue Astronauts from a solar flare Jean absorbed whatever it was, we just need to bring her home.’ Charles explains in her head.

“Peter!” Kyra sticks out her arm in a surprisingly successful attempt to stop Peter from hitting a tree.

‘When did I develop telekinesis?’ Kyra asked herself, flinging her other arm out to stop Raven from landing on a spike, saving her life. She places Peter and Raven down next to the other X-Men.

‘You guys went to space without me?’ She thinks, annoyed.

“Jean!”

“Get away Kyra! I’ll hurt you!” Kyra shakes her head, disbelievingly.

“You can’t hurt me anymore than I can hurt myself Jean. I’m not afraid of you. You’re family, Jean. You’re my family.”

“You’ve saved me more times than I could ever count. Come home, Jean. Come back to us. You need to tell me about space!” Kyra walks even closer, touching her right arm, glad Jean didn’t flinch away.

The flare, or whatever it is, flows out and connects Jean and Kyra.

In another timeline, one without Kyra, this would be harming Jean, and probably killing her, but we don’t live in that timeline and it’s not dangerous.

‘Let go of her Kyra!’ Charles yells into Kyra’s mind.

‘No!’ Kyra projects back to him. ‘I’m not going to die.’

A few minutes later, the flare stops flowing between them, settling into both of them. Jean pulls Kyra into a hug, thankful and grateful. ‘We should fix this place.’ Kyra projects to Jean, who nods in response.

Together they build the houses that were destroyed back up, Kyra getting the electrical side of things. Then head back to the Jet with the rest of the X-Men.

“So, you went to space without me.” Kyra starts, very Captain America PSA-esque.

“We would have taken you, but you weren’t here, and we didn’t have time to grab you.”

“I’m not mad! I just claim a spot on the next space mission.”

Erik Lehnsherr was waiting for them when they got back. “Erik!” Kyra squeals in excitement, running over and hugging him.

“Hello, Kyra.” He replies, hugging her back. What she doesn’t know, is that Erik considers her a daughter. Or that Peter told Erik he was his son. What she _does _know, is that Erik and Charles are trying to hide their relationship.

“Okay, everyone except Erik and Hank, shoo!” Kyra calls to the group standing in the hanger. They go quickly at looks shot at them by Erik, a slight breeze being the tell-tale sign of Peter not wanting to show Public Affection.

Hank insists on checking Kyra over, just to make sure nothing was wrong. And then allows her to explain why she wanted him and Erik in the hanger.

Kyra grabs some suspiciously small objects out of her pocket and places the third onto the floor, about 2 meters in front of Hank, after carefully examining it. She walks over to Hank and presses a button on the side of her watch, her, Erik and Hank watching as the small objects grows into a hologram projecting table.

“I got you a holo-table! Anyway, Dahlia can you bring up the revisions I made for the Jet?” Kyra asks her AI, a welcome home present from her father.

“Bringing up files, hello Hank McCoy,” Dahlia chimes.

“Hello Dahlia.” He replies. The plans for the jet appear in front of us.

“Dahls, pull up my lab?” Kyra asks her, and now Hank’s A.I. A hologram of Kyra’s lab back at Stark Tower shows up.

“We can still have lab time while I’m not here!” Kyra remarks excitedly at Hank, after placing all four other boxes on the ground and presses the button on her watch again, the four boxes, actually being boxes this time.

“Are those full of metal?” Erik asks, feeling the metal inside them.

“Yup, it’s the alloy that is on the Guardians ship, which should mean safer space travel. That’s why I needed you,” Kyra starts, “Hank and I could do it with Ororo in maybe 12 hours but it’ll take us maximum of 1 with you.”

Kyra didn’t mention that her father allowed her to use his repulsor technology to make the jet quieter and more efficient in space.

Said hour later, the improved Jet is finished. It can fly better everywhere, not just in space. Kyra and Erik have migrated to Charles Xavier’s office. Kyra mentally studying how the two of them, Erik and Charles, act. “Oh, just make _out _already!” Kyra exasperates, feeling just slightly irritated by the amount of sexual tension in the room between one Erik Lehnsherr and one Charles Xavier.

“What?” Charles looks over at her, shocked.

“You heard me.” Kyra states, “Make out already! I know you two are together. I don’t even need eyes to see the sexual tension between you two.”

She smiles when they listen to her, glad to find two of her closest, dearest friends, happy together. ‘Oh, stop being so smug Kyra.’ The professor say in her mind.

‘_Ky-Ky? McAvoy and Fassbender making out yet?_’ Kyra’s old babysitter and our resident Fourth Wall breaker, Wade Wilson, messages.

‘_Yeah Wade. Erik and Charles are making out._’ Just in case you are wondering, Kyra speaks Deadpool.

‘_Coolio, hey readers, tell the authors to give me and Petey-Pie a scene together._’

Kyra shakes her head at Wade’s antics. ‘_Love you, Pooly._’ Kyra sends Wade before switching off her phone and drawing her attention to the two suitcases that had appeared during her conversation with Wade.

“We’re visiting. You’ve been projecting to me a lot while you’ve been sleeping. I just want to check in, and it’s a lot easier in person.” Kyra nods at Charles’ explanation.

‘I know it’s also because you want to get away from the children.’ Kyra thinks, knowing that Charles can hear her. He shakes his head at her laughing.

Erik and Charles get onto the quinjet that Kyra had Dahlia land at the school, while Kyra once again reminded the X-Men that “no, it’s not goodbye. It’s ‘see you later’.”

‘_Erik and Charles are joining us tonight; they want to get away from the children for the week._’ Kyra messages her Mom, so as to not surprise her with their appearance.

Pepper, she doesn’t know about Loki & Mysterio, and Kyra, well, Kyra had been lured into a false sense of security after her twins’ message that she could go back to the tower.

Kyra doesn’t know Charles is coming because of her fathers’ insistence after Kyra had been panting, _begging_ _for someone to stop_, while she slept.

She also didn’t know that her parents and her older brothers still, 15 days after she came home, come into her room during the night to check in on her.

Her sister, Kamala, left 13 days ago on a ‘magic retreat’, which is really just a cover for her and the twins’ Uncle, Dr. Stephen Strange, to find a way to incapacitate Loki and Mysterio.

Dinner was uneventful, Charles was asked a lot about the school and Kyra, besides a slight bit of embarrassment on Kyra’s part, dinner was wonderful.

The only room available would have been about 4 floors below Kyra, so she just set Erik and Charles up in her room.

“No sex,” She starts, “at least, none that I can hear.”

Erik and Charles knew her when she was a kid, when she was arguably innocent. Only arguably because there is not a whole lot of innocence you can have when your self-proclaimed babysitter was Wade Wilson, the resident fourth wall breaker getting on everyone’s nerves.

‘We’re not going to have sex Kyra!’ Charles exclaims in her head.

‘Okay, just had to lay down the ground rules.’ She smiles over, heading into the bathroom changing into her PJ’s and then heading to her baby sister to read her to sleep, like she’s done for the past two weeks.

She takes a selfie, like she has done every night she’s been home, and posts it.

‘Two whole weeks and she’s still not sick of me! #BigSisBedtimeStories #bestbigsister #shelovesme4000 #dadisonlyat3000 #eldestbiologicalstark #youngeststark #ilovemysis’

She doesn’t check her phone again until the morning, not seeing the hate comments FRIDAY immediately deletes, not seeing the overwhelming out poor of love about how people wish they had a big sister like Kyra, how people strive to be as good of a big sister as her.

After Morgan fell asleep, Kyra kisses her forehead and goes back to her room, yawning when she walks in. Erik thinks it’s adorable, ‘yes, it really is.’ Charles tells him.

Erik gets up and does pretty much exactly what Kyra did with Morgan, including the forehead kiss. She had always been like a daughter to him and Charles. If it weren’t for the fact, she had parents they would have adopted her.

“Goodnight, Sweetheart.” He says, before heading back to Charles, both of them heading to sleep too.


	6. Stop Breaking the Fouth-Wall, Wilson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson won't stop breaking the fourth wall.

The first of the trio in Kyra’s room to wake is Erik, Kyra had somehow crawled her way in between him and Charles during the night, which of course FRIDAY had already taken a picture for Tony’s ‘Cute-Ass Kyra’ folder. Most of which was made up of photos taken by Charles or the X-Men. Dahlia had taken a picture and sent it to Hank, as per his instructions because he, and the rest of the X-Men, would miss her too much. Erik smiles at the sight of her calm.

The second to wake is Charles, who also smiles when he sees Kyra so relaxed. The obvious signs of her relaxation being the softness of her facial features, the looseness of her arms. Her chest steadily rising and falling.

Gently, Erik shook Kyra away, FRIDAY having told him and Charles breakfast was almost ready. “Erik?” Kyra groans out, softly, blinking her eyes open. She yawns. “Hey baby girl, breakfast is almost ready,” he tells her in a whisper, not wanting to trigger her oversensitivity.

“Okay,” she yawns again and stretches out like a cat. ‘We need to find a way to make her relax more,’ Erik projects to Charles. Kyra doesn’t comment on her move to their bed.

Erik doesn’t know why, but he knows Charles does. 

Kyra goes over to her desk and opens her phone. She had hit 2.9 mil overnight. She posts an old selfie saying thanks for 2.9 million, likes comments, responds to comment and her DMs.

She had FRIDAY send her the photo of her in between Erik and Charles last night while she grabbed an outfit out of her closet.

After she found the outfit, she posted the picture with the caption; ‘Cuddle Pile last night turned into falling asleep, who woulda thunk it? #charlesmayhavebeenmyteacher #buthesbasicallymythirdfather #mysterysecondfather’

Kyra found an outfit and went into her bathroom and had a quick shower, rinsing out the dust in her hair, which honestly, how did that get there? When Kyra saw Ellie’s comment she laughed. ‘Girl, your family is crazy big. Also, Wade is on his way over. Said something about watching a Fassbender and a McAvoy making out?’

‘I know right! And thanks Ellie, I know what he means’ Kyra replies.

“FRI, tell Dad Wade is coming over and activate Pooly Protection Protocol.” Kyra doesn’t wait for FRIDAY to confirm before heading back into her room, fully dressed, towel-drying her hair. She’s wearing a plain colored t-shirt, dark blue, almost black, ripped skinny jeans, green-gray ankle boots and a red trench coat.

“FRIDAY, where’s Morgan?”

“Your sister is upstairs in the dining room.” FRIDAY replies. Smirking, Kyra tests her telekinesis and manages to pull Erik over from her door to the elevator where she was waiting for him and Charles, who Erik brings over.

“There is a training room here, right? It’s not just at the compound?” Charles asks right before Kyra summons the elevator.

“Yeah, but can we not mention the telekinesis until we’ve figured out exactly what I can do?” She asks, stepping into the elevator.

“I get enough questions as is.”

In another universe, one without Kyra, Kamala or the X-Men or Wade Wilson. One where Tony never adopted Harley and Peter. Tony Stark had died, and today would be his funeral. Pepper Potts would be getting herself and Morgan H. Stark ready for a funeral. Vice President James Rhodes would be helping Happy Hogan set everything up downstairs.

But in our universe, Tony Stark never died, and Kyra and Erik are playing around with some of the Iron-Training suits when Wade Wilson arrives with a bang. Specifically, a bang against the window of the 90th floor.

“Shit!” Kyra exclaims in surprise, losing focus, “FRI! Open the window!”

The window does a 180-degree spin, dropping Wade unceremoniously onto the one bit of the floor in the training room made of concrete. “Gee, thanks author. You couldn’t have written I landed on one of the mats, now could you?” The pain in everyone’s ass, Wade Wilson questions standing up.

Wade doesn’t know about Kyra’s telekinesis, or the nightmare that just ‘felt so real, Charles.’

‘You know Jean and I would never let anyone into your mind.’ Charles tells her. ‘I know, but Loki and Mysterio, they could get to you too or kill you!’

“Whatcha doing?” Wade sticks his head in front of Kyra’s face, then turns to Charles and walks over. “Good to finally meet you Prof! I’ve been at your place a number of times, but you never seem to be there. Only Colossus, Teen with the cool name, and Yukio. Getting to meet you has been a dream since my first solo movie!”

‘Is he- Is he always this way?’ Charles asks Kyra, ‘Pretty much. You get used to it.’

“Are you guys doing the telepathic thing??” His eyes go wide. “Do me next!!”

Kyra giggles and shakes her head. “Wade? Was there a reason you decided to climb up to the 90th floor instead of taking the elevator?”

He shakes his no, “Just for fun Ky-Ky,”

*ring* *ring* Kyra pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees a name she hasn’t seen in a _long_ time.

“Jane? How are you?” She asks, walking away from the three adults to talk to Thor’s ex-girlfriend, Jane Foster.

“Can you- Jane of _course _you can come around! Always. Okay, I’ll see you tonight then!”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.” Kyra smiles as the phone hangs up.

‘Jane and Darcy are coming for dinner tonight.’ She messages to the family chat. Not having time to see a response as a teddy bear hits her dead-center on the face.

What surprises her after she threw the teddy bear back at Charles with her telekinesis, is that there is not electricity inside the bear.

Once they finished training, Erik and Charles took Kyra to get ice cream. She may have grown up since she first arrived at the school, but 1, she is still the youngest. 2, it’s ice-cream who wouldn’t want it? And 3, she’s the closest thing they have to a daughter.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Mysterio and Loki, still in their disguises of Peter Quill and Gamora are talking about what Quentin overheard and saw when he was on the 90th floor earlier that day.

“Her powers evolved. You should have seen the look on her face when Xavier told her the teddy bear didn’t have any electricity, she had no idea she could do it. We need to figure out how to block telepathy, just in case plan A fails.”

In another universe, Kyra’s powers wouldn’t have evolved. In that universe, Kurt didn’t reach Kyra on time, Peter went into a coma that he shouldn’t have been able to wake up from and Raven died. Jean would end up dead a few days after.

But that isn’t this universe.

In this universe, Kyra has her evolved powers, she has part of this force or, as the students called it, phoenix force, inside her and Jean and Raven aren’t dead, and Peter isn’t in a coma.

Kyra still has her guard down from her sisters’ text saying it was safe to come home. She thinks it’s all safe. She’s wrong. She just doesn’t know it because when are things ever easy?

Wade somehow manages to sneak into Peter’s room, and they do whatever it is they’re doing in there. Jane and Darcy head downstairs to a spare room that’s set up for them.

Kyra, in her and Morgan’s matching PJ’s posts another selfie with Morgan, the regular nighttime thing.

‘She’s still not sick of me. #BigSisLilSis #BigSisBedtimeStories #SheLovesMe4000 #tellmemoreshesays #bedtime #godimsotired #ilovemysis #starks #imissedmylilsis’

On her story she posts a blank baby blue post with the words;

_‘You were all wrong. _

_Space Dad is my fourth father. _

_Guess again.’_

The day ends with her in between Charles and Erik again. But this time it’s because they were watching Star Wars, ignoring the fact they've seen it at least 20 times a year since Kyra came to the school, and Kyra fell asleep. She's not obsessed. She just really loves Star Wars.

The three of them end up staying on the sofa because neither Erik nor Charles wanted to wake the 'sleeping baby', as they called her.

Tomorrow is a new day. A new day that brings Kamala back home and -can somebody please explain what the hell is going on in Peter’s room?- maybe something not so fun. But that day hasn’t arrived yet, and nobody in the tower knows what the new day will bring.

Yet, in another lifetime, Quentin Beck would just be an actor. He would have the powers he has. But in this lifetime, well, his powers are quite a lot stronger and 100% real.


	7. Where are the Wizards?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter expalains where Stephen and Kamala are, introducing a new twist.

Kamala was looking out of the circular window, wondering about how Kyra's life was without the X Men. Stuff wasn't always easy around the New York Sanctum; as much as she loved Uncle Strange and Uncle Wong, they always insisted that she would work harder than any other student. Strange was deeply attached by his "niece"; he wanted her to be the next Sorcerer Supreme one day, when he would not be around to guide her anymore. Kamala loved the sanctum, it had plants, candles, and ancient books with all sorts of teaching and mystical symbols. The decor here was very charming too, the smell of candles spreading throughout the entire place. Stephen seemed like a cold person, colder than Erik and Charles and how they acted with Kyra. But deep down, he cared for this child, he didn't want to go all soft though. Kamala was one of his best students; probably THE best, and he always pushed her over the edge. 

  
Kamala moved from the window, lit up a candle, and sat down in her room, listening to the pleasant sound of the rain. Watching the thunder strike from time to time, she thought that maybe her sister was doing that. But now was no time for Pisces nostalgia.

All of a sudden, a loud, yet familiar knock, made her jump. She opened the door as quickly as she could, almost dropping the scented candle and lighting up the entire place.

  
Dr Strange was looking at her, with a very tired but happy look in his eyes. 

  
"How many coffees did ya have?", she asks, smiling at her mentor. 

  
"Clearly, not enough. I always love a field trip, especially when it's in another dimension, but last night's storm kept me up all night long."

  
Kamala knew why Uncle Strange didn't like the storms, or the rain. About 5-6 years ago, he had a terrible car accident in a storm. It did lead him to a more spiritual path, but also one without his usual job, one that he was very good at.

  
Kamala, out of instinct, gave him a hug, and he accepted it without hesitation. Stephen didn't have his own kids; although he loved Christine Palmer very much he never thought he would be ready for that kind of commitment. So, naturally, Kamala became the daughter he wished he had courage to have. 

  
"So, Dark Dimension?", she said, smiling at him, after they shared a lovely father-daughter moment. 

  
"Yes, bring all your things."  
By ‘things’, he meant her ring, her mini-cape and her inter dimensional telescope. 

  
Kamala took all that stuff from her desk, which were already packed, and followed Stephen down the stairs.

  
"Is Wong coming along?"

  
"Not today, no.", he said, waving his red cape gracefully. 

  
Kamala's mini cape looked identical to Stephen's. It was a birthday gift from him, when she turned 12.

  
As much as Kamala loved staying at the sanctum because of all the magical fantasies, sometimes a little silly-billy wasn't too bad. 

  
She would make Harry Potter references all the time, and annoy Stephen, with little things like "I bet Dumbledore could have done that spell better", or "Did Voldemort visit you, cause that scar on your face definitely says yes?" (The scar, actually being from the time she scared him when he was coming out of the bathroom, while she yelled "You're a wizard Stephen!")

  
Stephen opened a portal, drawing energy from the time stone, a spell that wasn't easy. He and Kamala jumped into the portal, and before she could say something, Stephen Strange fell on his knees, tired of how much power he had used. 

  
"You alright?"

  
"I'll be fine.", and he got back up, "Welcome to the darkest place in the Universe."

  
"Holy guacamole. The aesthetic here is lovely."

  
"No Instagram pics, Kamala."

  
Stephen had a strict rule against social media, and although Kamala hated Instagram and all the bullies as much as Strange did, a nice photo from another dimension couldn't harm anyone. Her sister Kyra was way more active than she had ever been. Kyra would share many photos of all her mutant buddies, while Kamala would post photos of Stephen sleeping, or scented candles. Yeah, nothing interesting. 

  
"Whatever you say, Master Strange."

  
"Don't ever call me that again.", he said, and walked on a purple looking thing. Kamala smiled, knowing that Stephen hated that, and then, out of nowhere, her eyes started glowing. 

  
"Uncle Strange, I sense something bad here…"

  
"Kamala are you...are you using dark energy?"

  
"I don't know, what.. this is…"

  
Kamala had a darkness inside her that gave her that power. In the dark dimension, no one could draw their natural energy and connect their spirit, making it one with the dimension (hence, the glowing eyes).

  
Kamala let go of her powers, and immediately fell on her knees.   
"I'm okay, Uncle Strange.", she said, when he got close to her.  
"We have to get back to the sanctum immediately. But first, tell me what did you see?"

  
"Mysterio and Loki… they are coming for me and my sister, they know about this power. They've been taking power from the dark dimension."

  
Strange opened a portal as soon as he could, and helped Kamala get inside. The sanctum smelled fresh like always, and the scented candles gave it a warm touch. Right now, it felt like lavender oil.

  
"Kamala, you will not be telling anyone about this. In case those two might be close, we pretend like we don't know what's going on. This dark power can affect both you, and your sister in a terrible way."

  
"Alright uncle Strange.", said Kamala, going up the stairs, back to her room. She tried to process everything. Right now, she was stronger than any other wizard, and it could've been deadly too.   
"Great, i feel like Raven from Teen Titans now."

  
She noticed a light on her bed, coming from her iPad. It was Kyra, video calling her.

  
"Hey Kam, what's up?"  
"I'm good, how are you?"  
"I'm okay, I guess."  
"My twin senses tell you're lying"  
Kamala started panicking.  
"I... don’t know...what you're...talking about…”, she said.  
"Come on! Didn't dad tell you that I'm coming home?"  
"What? Oh sugar, honey, iced tea I am so excited!"  
She forgot about the dark dimension. 

  
"Me too. I'm gonna go pack, I'll speak to you in a while. I hear Erik calling me."

  
"Sure", said Kamala and hung up.

  
Loki and Mysterio were close, and although the Dark Dimension was far away, they weren't. 

  
"Kamala, I think I have a lead on where those two might be. I think we'll have to leave for a while."

  
Kamala looked at Stephen, who had walked into her room, and since the door was open, he didn't bother to knock. 

  
"Great. When do we start?"

  
"In a couple of days. But don't tell your sister ANYTHING."

  
"Have I ever let you down?", she says, her eyes lighting up once again.


End file.
